Burning Teal
by Unfathomed Stars
Summary: A series of AU DuncanxCourtney one shots.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was in a Duncney mood, so here we go! Enjoy the one shot, and please review! I thrive on feedback!**

She supposed it was the teal eyes that did it.

That icy, haunting blue that seemed to burn a hole through her soul.

Those eyes that made their way up and down her body, taking in the gray swimsuit that left it all to the imagination.

"Damn, Princess," he had said, finally looking at her face.

"Excuse me, pervert, but go away."

"It's a shame," he breathed, green hair brushing her exposed shoulders.

"What?" she asked irritably, pushing him away roughly.

"Can't you dress like one of those sluts?" he responded, nodding to the bikini clad girls strutting around the boardwalk, chests puffed out.

"I don't know who you think you are-"

"Duncan," he supplied.

"Ogre, but you literally invaded my beach time. I don't know you. So before telling me to dress like a skank, I suggest you-"

"Oh, chill Princess."

"Would you stop calling me that?" she snapped, picking up her towel bag and walking away.

"Princess-"

"Courtney."

"Wait."

He caught up to her, taking her bag from her hands.

"Will you-" she struggled, grabbing it back.

"Just-"

"Off," she said sternly, for his hands had traveled from the bag to her waist.

He obliged, not before lingering gently on the way back up.

"You filthy criminal," she hissed. "Stop touching me."

She surveyed him, from his neon green Mohawk to his multiple piercings. Finally, teal eyes met onyx, and he grinned shiftily at her.

"I wouldn't suppose you'd share a bottle with me on the beach?" he said nonchalantly.

She looked down. "I told you to get lost."

He walked away, flashing her a quick smile and giving her a last taste of those deep teal eyes before turning the corner of the boardwalk and disappearing from her view.

The next time she sees him is in the little beachfront jewelry store. She's searching the earrings, holding them up to her caramel colored hair. A turquoise sparkle appears in her peripheral vision, but it's no gemstone.

"I thought we were clear. Go away," she muttered, engrossed in the earring selection.

"But Princess," he enunciated, "I've been needing a new piercing. And the sign on the door says they do it."

"God Duncan," she moaned. "This is a classy store. They don't pierce criminals."

"Plus I saw you in the window."

An uncomfortable feeling bubbled up in her chest. "Go get your piercings and tattoos somewhere else."

"Oh, so you're into tattoos? I saw a place down the boardwalk, how about little hearts?"

"I'm not defacing my body, ogre."

"Relax, it's henna. It'll be off in a week. Unless you want permanent, in which case I know an excellent guy-"

"Goodbye, Neanderthal."

He cast a glance over his shoulder before the bell signaled the door shutting. "So Princess, how about that bottle?"

"I said goodbye," she snapped.

Once again, he disappeared from view.

After paying for her new teal earrings, she walked back onto the boardwalk. Seconds later, a fat droplet splashed against her cheek. Within a minute, the rain was too thick to see through. "Shit!" she screamed, not caring who heard. She continued, hunched over, half running as the drops stung her face.

As she was running, a flash of teal in the arcade window caught her eye. Without thinking about it, she screeched to a halt, wildly looking around for the source of the teal.

There it was. A blue teddy bear, that she could own for a measly 500 tickets.

How disappointing.

Scratch that, what a relief.

As she stood immobile in the middle of the boardwalk, the deep voice she'd grown accustomed to over the course of the day flowed from the corner.

"Looking for something?"

There he was, leaning against the building, watching her. His mohawk plastered to his face, his shirt soggy and wrinkled.

"Ogre... what are you, stalking me?"

"Princess, look at me." She stared at him, and unable to help himself, he crashed his lips against hers. When he put his arms around her neck and picked her up, she didn't resist. Instead, she melted into the kiss, feeling his warmth against the cold rain.

She dropped his gaze a second after seeing the intensity of those eyes. "Look, can we just have that bottle?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

He took her hand and pulled her into the beach, up against the frothing waves.

Pulling her down, he grabbed the bottle of red wine from his bag.

"Duncan...We're underage... It's pouring rain..." she said helplessly.

"Oh, I thought you could handle a little drizzle. And what did you think I meant a bottle of, Mountain Dew?" He chuckled, and she glared back at him.

"Give it here." She took a hugs swig, and he slipped his arm around her waist.

"God, I just wanted to get a tan," she said to herself.

Duncan smirked. "Well, you got me."

"Yeah, for today."

"Why let it end today?"

And with his fingers pressing against her and those eyes that made her feel bare and alive and naked and loved all at once, she thought that not letting it end was a rather welcome one.

**Author's Note: This is the first chapter in a series of AU Duncney one shots. I hope you enjoyed, and I would love reviews and feedback that you may have for me. have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello:) back with a quick update! I love your feedback, so please review!**

* * *

_Look at the stars,_

_Look how they shine for you,_

_And everything you do,_

_Yeah, they were all yellow._

**Recommended song: Yellow, by Coldplay**

* * *

Duncan was with a busty blonde the night she first knocked on his door. The girl, whose name he never caught, was quite an easy catch. She walked into the bar with more skin bare than covered. One drink sent her way was enough to get her to come home with him.

She sidled up to him as he went to answer the doorbell.

What was waiting for him on the other side was most unexpected. Courtney Lopez, the owner of the apartment next to his.

Never before had he seen so much fire in a pair of eyes. They often nodded hello in the hallway, but in his first real look at her, her eyes were the only thing he could focus on. This girl obviously had a temper, you could see it in the flush on her mocha colored cheeks.

"Hey, I'm kind of in the-"

"I know what you're in the middle of," she hissed, jabbing her finger into his stomach. "And I want you to keep it the hell down. Some people have the Bar Exam in the morning."

"And am I one of those people?" he said lazily. "I have matters to intend to."

"And I intend to kick you where it hurts unless you shut up and fulfill your perverted needs more quietly."

He chuckled. "Fine, Princess. And if you ever have needs you need help fulfilling... you know where I am."

She swiftly kneed him in the happy sacks, before marching out with her chin held high.

The blonde, unfazed, returned her attention to his lips, but even as he felt her shudder against him, all he could focus on was that fire in her impossibly dark eyes.

The next time it happened, he had just picked up a redhead from a sleazy pub in the city. Another easy catch, she almost leapt up the second he walked through the door. Not even 10 minutes later, he heard three quick, hard knocks.

He came to the door, a slight smirk on his face.

"What is it this time, Princess?"

She put her hands on her hips. "I have a meeting with my first big client tomorrow, and unless you keep it down, I'll fall asleep in the middle of the restaurant!"

"Mellow your yellow, babe. It's just a little fun."

"It's disgusting, pig. Do you know what number you are? Do you even care?" she said to the redhead, who had made her way next to Duncan. She looked at him, confused, but he just shushed her and turned back to Courtney.

"Look, I'm doing my thing. Maybe you should invest in earplugs. You'll be needing them."

"Ugh, you... Neanderthal!" she screeched, swatting him in the arm angrily. "This isn't over!"

Hands still planted firmly on her hips, she sashayed away. Duncan stared at her back. "Damn," he muttered quietly.

From that day on, Duncan picked up as many girls as he possibly could. From restaurants to coffee shops to subways, he amped up the charm and kept a steady stream of scantily dressed women probably battling bulimia coming into his apartment. He would station them near the door and make as much noise as he possibly could, smiling to himself and rushing to answer the aggressive knock and see her angry face.

She never disappointed, waiting mere minutes before cutting him off. Eventually, he started waiting for it, not even interested by what the girls had to offer him. He brought them in, let out a couple of screams, sat back, and kept his ears trained for the knock that inevitably came.

He had a raven haired woman that day. She was tall and busty and slim, but he dragged her in, let out a load moan, and waited by the door. The second he heard footsteps, he put his hand on the knob.

Before she even had the chance to knock, he swung the door open.

"Princess," he greeted.

"Neanderthal."

"Get to it," he said, tapping his watch.

She scrunched her nose up, annoyed. "You're being too-"

"Loud? You know what, I am. So sorry, Princess."

She looked at him, confused.

"Hey! You!" he called, gesturing at the raven haired beauty. "Time for you to go."

"What?" she protested.

"You heard me. Get the hell out of here."

Bemused, she trotted out of the apartment, casting an odd look back at him.

"So that's that," he sighed, leaning against the door. "So, you wanna come in?"

"Excuse me?"

He chortled. "Not that complicated, Princess."

"Oh," she said, staring at the button up discarded on the floor. A pink blush crept upon her cheeks. "Fine."

"Do we have to be quiet?"

"Nobody telling us not to."

He took her hand, and the fire in her eyes melted to wonder.

"Okay."

**Author's Note: Hope you're enjoying these rather pointless drabbles. And from now on, I'm going to recommend a song that fits well with the chapter. Usually a song inspires me. Fair warning, I'm a bit obsessed with Coldpay:P If you have an idea for a prompt, leave it in the reviews. I love feedback, so please review! They make my day! I hope everyone had a nice weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's** **Note:** Hey everyone! Long time no write:) For those of you that still check out my ancient stories, thank you! I hope you're still enjoying them:3 the long hiatus is due to a combination of my high school workload and my decision to focus on my original writing, and I'm pleased to announce that I'm almost 100k words into an original piece that I'm very excited about! Sorry, I got sidetracked. I'm back with this oneshot/Secret Santa for my friend and fellow Duncney lover Chloe from the Total Drama Writer's Forum! Chloe, I hope you enjoy and Merry Christmas to all who celebrate!

* * *

_"Mellow your yellow, babe."_

He said these words far too much around this time of year.

Earlier that morning, when Courtney had banged open the door of the studio apartment she shared with Duncan and dumped a thick bag of assorted chocolates on their kitchen table, that infuriating phrase made its first appearance of the season.

"You know I don't like it when you say that," she pouted, rolling her eyes at her smirking boyfriend.

"You said you didn't like me too," he said, winking. "That worked out pretty well for you."

"Shut up," Courtney scowled, whacking him with the bag of candy. He caught it as it swung by him. Before she could react, he whipped the top open and swiped a handful.

"Those are for the kids on Halloween!" she said, snatching them back.

Duncan chuckled. "Come on, Princess. You don't find it a bit depressing that a 20 year old in one of the world's greatest cities is staying at home for Halloween and passing out candy to ungrateful brats?"

"I already feed one ungrateful brat," she grumbled, shooting him a dirty look.

"Not the point," Duncan said. "You need to get out more, Princess."

"I get out plenty!"

"Then how come you won't come to Bridgette and Geoff's Halloween party with me?"

"The last time I accompanied you to one of his parties, you got so drunk you puked in his cowboy hat!"

Duncan sighed. "That was one time, babe. And no matter how much you argue, I know you don't have fun. You definitely never get a little loose, and I know for a fact that you haven't done anything other than deal Hershey's bars to annoying five year olds on the wildest night of the year since you WERE one of the annoying five year olds. And I can change that."

"You could, couldn't you," she said doubtfully.

"I know I could. And you'd enjoy it," he smirked, ignoring the exasperating noises coming from her tightly pressed lips.

"Would not."

"Would too."

"Would not."

"Then you wouldn't have a problem putting your money where your mouth is." He smiled cheekily at her.

Courtney groaned. "You know what? Fine."

Duncan grinned at the unexpected victory. "I pick out your costume. You go for an hour, and if you want to leave, we can."

"And if I do want to leave?"

"We leave. And you get bragging rights."

"You know me too well."

Duncan pulled Courtney down and gave her a quick peck on the lips, then released her.

"So soon?" she whined.

"As much as I would love to stay, I need to go costume shopping."

**(FF isn't allowing me to enter page breaks. Sorry:c )**

"If you're making me go out, I want to be on time!" Courtney called impatiently.

"Relax!" Duncan yelled. He banged open the door, and flicked a garment bag into her arms.

She eyed it warily, before undoing the zipper, preparing herself for the worst.

Staring up at her was a short black dress. She wordlessly slid it on, and stared at herself in the mirror.

The top clung to her sizable chest and flared out at the bottom, at a much shorter length than she was used to.

"Duncan..." she said helplessly.

"Put on the rest." He pushed the bag against her. She slid on the black pumps and adjusted a pair of cat ears against her head.

"Really?"

He took a pink stick and drew a triangle on the tip of her nose before penciling in black whiskers along her cheeks.

"I'm a slutty cat."

"Correction. You're a sexy cat."

"Duncan, this is slutty."

He grinned. "You should've seen the slutty one. But remember our agreement. I pick the costume."

She sighed, and gave herself a long glance. "I'll never live this down. Let's go."

**(Lalalala don't mind me just a page break)**

The combined effects of the blaring music and Bridgette's boozy breath wafting into her nose made Courtney want to puke. Most of the past Total Drama contestants were in the room, and she was displeased to see all of the side glances that the guys were shooting her. "I'm not a piece of meat," she said to Bridgette disgustedly. "And a glance aimed anywhere but at my chest would be nice."

Even Bridgette's giggles seemed slurred. "Courtney... you're a kitty... And it's so tight." She started to laugh, letting out small snorts and choking noises. "How did Duncan even get you in that?"

Courtney looked at her watch. "It's only been 15 minutes?" she said, looking up in disbelief.

"And I'm sure you've enjoyed each and every second."

An arm slipped around her shoulders, and she pushed it off. "Duncan, I want to go home."

"How bad could it be?"

"Guys keep staring at me, and-"

"Guilty. Continue." He flashed her a cheesy grin.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Ogre."

"Once again, guilty."

"And Bridgette is drunk off her ass, and the food is terrible, and-"

"Come dance with me," he cut her off.

She let herself be taken to the dance floor, and he draped his arms around her bare neck.

"This is nice," he said, ignoring the stares coming from all corners of the dimly lit room.

"I guess," she replied uncertainly.

"Mellow your yellow, babe." Unlike the snarky tone he assumed whenever he said those words, his voice was soft and warm:

Courtney laid her head on Duncan's shoulder, and let him sway her to the slow beat of the song.

"You win, asshole."

Instead of replying, he tilted her head up gently and drew her lips to his.

"Yeah," he said, staring into her eyes. "I win."

The music picked up, and people began to whoop and make their way towards the flashing orange lights.

"May I have this dance?" Duncan said, knocking his hips against hers.

"Whatever, ogre."

"Worried about the kids anymore?"

"They can buy their own candy."

Laughing, he pressed his lips to hers again, and grabbed the cat ears from her head. "Happy Halloween, Princess."

(Now my bold feature isn't working either I'M SORRY I REALLY WANTED TO PUT THIS UP I'LL REVISE WHEN MY PHONE STARTS WORKING)

A/N- Hope you enjoyed Chloe and Merry Christmas!


End file.
